With, Without
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Tiga kisah dengan tiga cinta di dalamnya. Elizaveta, Lily, dan Natalia sama-sama memiliki orang yang dicintai, dan mereka tetap mendoakan orang itu. Tak peduli apakah nantinya akan selalu bersama, maupun tidak./ tiga ficlet (AusHung, SwissLiech, RusBel)/ human name/ semi-AU/ fluff/ cover bukan milikku.


**A/N**: Iseng bikin ficlet multipair dari pasangan Hetalia yang saya sukai. Selamat membaca :)

**Disclaimer:** All Hetalia Series owned by Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Warning:** Human name, AR, semi-AU, TWT (time? What time), plotless. Ivan & Natalia bukan adik kakak. OOC.

**Pairing:** AusHung, SwissLiech, RusBel

**Summary: **Tiga kisah dengan tiga cinta di dalamnya. Elizaveta, Lily, dan Natalia sama-sama memiliki orang yang dicintai, dan mereka tetap mendoakan orang itu. Tak peduli apakah nantinya akan selalu bersama, maupun tidak.

* * *

><p><strong>With, Without<strong>

_-karena perempuan akan tetap mendoakan orang yang dicintainya_

_._

_._

a multipair ficlet fanfiction by Yoriko

all characters belong to Hidekazu HImaruya

* * *

><p>(i)<p>

**Elizaveta – Roderich**

#

Jemari lentik wanita itu sesekali membunyikan tuts piano yang terdapat di salah satu ruangan rumahnya. Ia merindukan mantan suaminya—Roderich Edelstein.

Dahulu, di waktu luangnya pria berpenampilan rapi itu kerap berada di depan piano, sekedar melepas penat—berelaksasi dengan nada-nada yang dihasilkan. Dan Elizaveta akan duduk di sebelahnya, bersandar di bahu bidang pria itu.

Ia merindukan itu. Elizaveta Edelstein (nèe Hedervary)—bahkan namanya yang tak mau ia ubah pasca berpisah pun— mereka berpisah dalam keadaan masih saling mencintai, karena suatu hal yang tidak perlu disebutkan di sini. Namun, satu yang wanita cantik itu tahu, Roderich berjanji akan kembali padanya, kembali menikahinya, kembali ke rumah mereka.

—Jika keadaan sudah kembali kondusif.

Dua tahun, semenjak terakhir kali wanita itu terakhir berkomunikasi dengan mantan suaminya. Wanita itu perlahan memainkan tuts-tuts piano berwarna putih gading. Ia cukup bisa memainkannya, meskipun tidak selihai sang mantan suami.

Entah sampai kapan, Elizaveta tidak tahu—kapan Roderich akan kembali. Ia hanya mampu terus mendoakan pria itu, supaya Tuhan senantiasa melindunginya di manapun berada dan semoga tak lama lagi prianya itu akan kembali.

Pikirannya menerawang, seiring nada-nada yang mengalun dari jemari lentiknya. Rentetan memori berputar berurutan di kepalanya, ia mengingat saat-saat bahagianya bersama Roderich, tak dipungkiri ia memang sangat bahagia.

Sampai kemudian—

"Tidak buruk juga, Eliz. Kau semakin mahir, ya?"

—Terlihat sosok seorang pria berkacamata dengan senyum hangatnya.

Seketika itu pula, Elizaveta merasa tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya—melihat segenap cintanya, separuh dirinya telah kembali.

"Roderich…"

Dua wajah terlihat mengulas senyuman. Mereka saling berjalan mendekat, hingga pria itu mampu menyentuh wajah manis mantan istrinya itu.

"Aku kembali."

Doanya dikabulkan. Yang Elizaveta tahu, Roderich memang selalu menepati janjinya.

.

* * *

><p>(ii)<p>

**Lily – Vash**

#

Lily adalah salah satu korban perang yang kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, rumahnya, segalanya. Ia hampir berpikir lebih baik mati saja.

Namun, Tuhan masih menyayanginya. Hidupnya, kembali menemukan harapan ketika ia ditolong oleh tentara dari pihak aliansi. Namanya Vash Zwingli, seorang pemuda penembak jitu.

Bagi gadis itu, Vash adalah malaikat. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja, ketika benar-benar ada pemuda baik hati yang menolong, memberinya makan, dan memberinya tempat tinggal. Ya, mulai saat itu Vash mengadopsinya sebagai adik, sehingga tambahan nama Zwingli tersemat di belakang nama gadis itu.

Vash adalah dunianya. Menjadi pemuda yang selalu ia lihat di matanya. Menjadi sosok yang selalu ingin ia tiru.

.

_Kress._

Gadis berwajah imut itu baru saja memotong rambutnya seperti sang kakak. Meskipun alis Vash bertaut saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Hmm… tidak buruk, kok."

Wajah Lily berubah cerah. "Supaya aku terlihat seperti adikmu sungguhan."

Pemuda itu lantas mengalihkan pandangannya. Menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Ayo, aku akan membelikanmu pita rambut, di kota."

Tanpa Lily sadari, semenjak saat itu Vash menjadi pemuda yang ada di hatinya.

.

Gadis, itu tidak mengerti apakah ia benar atau salah. Sebab, terjadi hal di luar kuasanya yang tak dapat ia bendung—jatuh hati pada pemuda yang menolongnya itu. Yang ia tahu, ia terus mendoakan segala kebaikan untuk Vash, tak peduli bagaimana nantinya. Yang ia tahu, ia sudah cukup bahagia untuk berada di sisi Vash sebagai adiknya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang menyesap tehnya ketika Lily bertanya tentang suatu hal.

"Kak Vash, mengapa waktu itu kau menolongku? Padahal kita tak saling kenal, dan kau sendiri pun sedang dalam masa sulit."

Raut keterkejutan tidak dapat disembunyikan dari wajahnya. Vash kikuk sejenak sebelum mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sederhana saja. Aku hanya tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian saat itu, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja hingga kini."

Senyuman terukir di wajah Lily. "Aku pun sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu."

Lalu, sore itu mereka habiskan bersama-sama.

.

* * *

><p>(iii)<p>

**Natalia – Ivan**

#

Terlihat gadis berambut pirang platina tengah membereskan meja makan, seusai sarapan.

"Masakanmu enak, Natalia. Terima kasih, _da_."

Manik keunguan pemuda itu menatap lembut pada gadis di hadapannya—Natalia Braginskaya. Ya, Braginskaya, menyesuaikan dengan nama belakang pemuda itu. Tidak salah baca, bukan lagi Arlovskaya seperti saat belum menikah dulu.

Pasalnya, sudah enam bulan lalu Ivan Braginski—lelaki Rusia itu resmi menikahinya. Namun, memang benar. Natalia masih gadis hingga sekarang. Ivan belum pernah sama sekali menyentuhnya, mereka pun tidur di kamar yang terpisah.

"_Aku menikahimu bukan karena aku mencintaimu, da. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu bunuh diri hanya karena tidak bisa bersamaku." _

Tentu Natalia masih ingat dengan kalimat yang diucapkan suaminya itu. Meskipun demikian, gadis itu selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik—ia selalu memasakan masakan yang enak untuk Ivan, menyiapkan kebutuhan sehari-hari, pun mendampinginya ketika sang suami menghadiri pesta—memastikan diri berdandan secantik mungkin sehingga Ivan tak perlu merasa malu di hadapan rekan-rekan militernya.

"_Istrimu cantik sekali, Ivan."_

Kalimat itu sudah sering gadis itu dengar. Natalia ikhlas dengan semua itu.

Bagi Natalia, Ivan adalah seluruh dunianya, sampai ia mengancam akan mengiris urat nadinya sendiri jika pemuda itu tidak mau menikahinya. Sebab, Ivan adalah cinta pertamanya sedari kecil, dapat bersamanya saja sudah merupakan suatu anugerah yang besar. Soal, apakah Ivan kelak akan ikhlas juga menerimanya atau tidak, gadis itu menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan.

Akan tetapi, gadis itu tidak berhenti berdoa.

.

Tak lama, Tuhan memberinya jawaban.

Sore itu, Natalia baru saja mengunjungi rumah kedua orang tuanya yang berada di pinggir kota. Ia terheran ketika memasuki kamarnya, tak satupun barang miliknya yang ia lihat. Pikiran negatif menyeruak di kepalanya, tapi yang ia ingat, rumah tangganya dengan Ivan selama ini baik-baik saja. Pun tidak ada masalah ketika ia meminta izin suaminya untuk menengok ayah ibunya sebentar saja.

"Mencari barang-barangmu, _da_? Aku tadi memindahkannya."

Gadis cantik itu menoleh. Bersiap menerima apapun yang dikatakan Ivan nantinya.

"Ada di kamarku," jawab pemuda itu dengan enteng, "maksudku, kamar kita, _da_. Mulai malam nanti, aku ingin kau jadi istriku yang sesungguhnya, Natalia."

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu menghambur—memeluk Ivan dengan erat. Terlihat bulir bening mengalir di matanya.

"Terima kasih, aku sudah lama sekali menunggu ini. Aku cinta, selalu cinta Ivan."

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

* * *

><p>(iv)<p>

**Epilog**

#

Ini kali kedua Elizaveta melangsungkan pernikahan. Tak banyak yang diundang, hanya keluarga inti dan beberapa sahabat dari kedua pihak mempelai saja yang datang.

Wajah wanita berambut ikal panjang itu berseri cantik dengan hiasan mahkota bunga yang melingkar di kepalanya. Pria di sebelahnya pun tetap rapi rupawan, seolah mengenang kembali pernikahan pertama mereka dahulu—Roderich memegang bahu istrinya yang tengah bersiap melempar bunga.

"Siap, _ladies_?" ucap Elizaveta sembari mulai mengayunkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya. Kemudian terdengar riuh ramai beberapa sahabat wanitanya yang tak sabar.

_Pluk._

Wanita dengan perut yang terlihat membesar, tanpa sengaja berhasil menangkap buket bunga itu. Natalia tetap terlihat cantik meski usia kandungannya telah menginjak bulan keenam. Mata Elizaveta berbinar, segera ia pun mendekati sahabatnya—mengulas senyum.

"Sepertinya, bayimu ini perempuan, Natalia. Sudah kau pikirkan nama untuknya?"

"Tatyana," jawab wanita berambut pirang platina itu, "Ivan sudah menyiapkan beberapa nama ketika aku dinyatakan hamil."

Natalia tersenyum bahagia—Elizaveta bersyukur dengan itu, akhirnya ia dapat melihat senyuman yang benar-benar bahagia dari wajah sahabat yang sempat depresi itu. Sejurus kemudian, kedua sahabat itu melirik satu sahabatnya yang lain.

"Lily, saatnya kau menyusul kebahagiaan kami."

Dan bunga itu, Natalia berikan kepada gadis berambut pendek dengan pita biru yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sudah, tidak perlu dirahasiakan lagi. Aku tahu dari Roderich, beberapa waktu lalu Vash sudah melamarmu, 'kan?" ucap Elizaveta sambil mengedipkan mata.

Dengan wajah yang merona merah, Lily menerima buket bunga itu. "Iya."

—lalu kebahagiaan tiga sahabat itu, lengkaplah sudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Selesai~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Bagian favorit saya adalah RusBel, sebab mereka adalah 1st OTP saya di fandom ini, sudah dua tahunan semenjak saya terakhir menulis mereka. Bagi saya, menarik bila Ivan akhirnya mau menerima Natalia yang begitu mencintainya.

Untuk Hungary, maaf kalo saya lebih condong dia bersama Austria, meskipun masih bisa menerima PrusHun. Lalu, SwissLiech~ mereka juga pair yang manis-imut gimanaa gitu ya, suka aja liat interaksinya. Oiya, maaf kalau judulnya ngga nyambung dengan inti ceritanya, ntah kenapa saya inginnya pakai kata-kata 'With, Without' gitu~ mungkin lain kali saya kembangkan lebih lagi.

Terima kasih, telah membaca. Maaf kalo ada kekurangan di sana-sini. Review minna?


End file.
